


You Knock Me Out I Fall Apart

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Babies, F/M, Kid Fic, Ryuann Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji and Ann finally meet and hold their newborn baby girl.





	You Knock Me Out I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Ryuann Week on Tumblr/Twitter. Prompt I went with was: Family
> 
> Consider this a sort of sequel to Expectations. ;)

It took a few hours and lots of screaming and swearing from Ann but she did it.

 

“Good news, both mom and baby are healthy. Congratulations on your baby girl, Sakamoto-San.”

 

Baby girl… he and Ann have a daughter now. Rose… that was the name they agreed on for a girl. Rose Sakamoto. He shakes his head to avoid getting lost in his head.

 

“That’s great... Is it okay for me to...”

 

The doctor nods, “Ann is a little tired from the process but you are welcome to go see her and your daughter.”

 

“Y-yeah, thanks doc.”

 

Ryuji stands up and follows the doctor down the hall. They open the door and Ryuji’s immediately greeted with the sight of his wife cooing over a tiny baby swaddled in a pink blanket. 

 

There’s a whole helluva lot he wants to say but all that comes out of his mouth is: “H-hey.”

 

Ann turns her head and gives a tired smile, “Really? After all that, that’s all you have to say to me and Rose?”

 

The doctor chuckles and proceeds to leave the room so Ryuji could have some time alone with his wife and daughter.

 

Ryuji grabs the nearest chair and sits down after placing it next to Ann’s bedside.

 

“I kind of feel like a jerk saying this but ya remember Futaba’s comments about newborn babies looking like lumpy potatoes?”

 

Ann lets out an exaggerated offended gasp and holds the baby closer.

 

“How could you Ryuji? Don’t worry Rosie, I think you’re cute.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right, she’s cute. Obviously takes after her ma, hopefully she doesn’t get your acting skills too.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been getting better.” Ann responded with an annoyed pout

 

Ryuji just laughed more over Ann’s reaction. All the noise seemed to catch baby Rose’s attention. Big brown eyes look around as she tries to take in everything.

 

“...This is… kinda hard to believe.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like... I dunno… like the last few years have just been a dream. That I’m gonna wake up and be back at Shujin with everyone shi- I mean bad mouthing me and avoiding me.”

 

Ann looked at Ryuji with a thoughtful expression.

 

“Honestly… I kind of get what you mean. After everything we’ve been through, something like this doesn’t feel real.” 

 

She then smiled, “But considering the last few hours, I think can say for sure that this isn’t a dream.”

 

“Pfft, yeah I don’t think my dreams of you ever got that uh… “creative” with the swearing.”

 

Ann lets out an undignified snort of laughter over that as Ryuji leans over and wraps his arm over her shoulder. The two silently watch as Rose yawns and wiggles in her blanket.

 

“Can… can I hold her?”

 

If she wasn’t tired, Ann probably would have responded with some snarky comment but instead she nodded and gently handed their daughter to Ryuji. As Rose started making some more noise, Ryuji quickly attempted to calm her.

 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay Rose, it’s okay. I’m your daddy. I… I’m g-gonna...”

 

“Ryuji?”

 

Goddammit, he was crying.

 

“I-I’m gonna take good care of you a-and and...give you all the love you deserve and...”

 

He feels like such a mess and barely notices Ann placing her hand on his knee.

 

“S-sorry. I… just… I guess calling myself a dad just kinda… I dunno… just a whole bunch of feelings came up and...”

 

“Are you still worried about turning out like your dad?” Ann asked with concern

 

Ryuji took a deep breath and glanced at their baby girl.

 

“Kinda yeah but… actually seeing Rose and holding her… I think… nah I know, I’m gonna be the best dad I can be for her.”

 

“I know you will Ryuji.” She says with a smile

 

Ryuji smiles back, “And you’re gonna be an awesome mom, Ann.”

 

“Thanks… so speaking of moms and dads. Do you think we should let your mom and my parents come in to see their granddaughter?”

 

“...In a few minutes. I wanna spend a little more time with you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me (and the rest of my Ryuann Week stuff) on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
